Stubborness and Loyalty
by SilentwaterTwT
Summary: ROYAI in Development and open to any change. Roy side vs. Riza side reopened. Childhood stories revisited, new complications etc etc. Some spoilers coming from the manga but most will be new.
1. Introduction

Fullmetal Alchemist-----RxR

NOTE: MANY ARE COMMENTING ON THE USAGE OF NAMES AND EVENTS:

1. I USE THE JAPANESE VERSION AS BASIS, SO SOME NAMES ARE DERIVED FROM JAPANESE PRONOUNCIATION

2. THE EVENTS ARE DRAWN FROM THE OLD ANIME AND THE MANGA(AND 2009 ANIME), BUT CERTAIN EVENTS ARE FROM THE OLD ANIME.

Stubbornness and Loyalty

WARNING:

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM ANIME AND MANGA

(part.1)

People always say that love should be presented by a kiss, a hug or loving words. Roy and Riza are different.

He was always one step ahead. She was always one step behind. The two are never together, but they are never separated.

In the darkest times, people need comforts. No-one can escape the pain of losses. On the day of Hughs' death, Roy stood still in front of the tombstone.

"That idiot, he promises that he would push me up until I reach the top."

Such simple words, almost childish, yet it expressed so much pain and sadness. In silence, Riza stood behind in the wind, still faithfully watching Roy's back.

"It's raining."

Clear liquids rolled down Roy's cheeks, but the sky wasn't crying. Instead of going up and comfort Roy with words and hugs, Riza decided to stay behind and simply uttered a return: "Ah." This simple return was better than anything offered. Riza left Roy to his own sadness because she knew that if Roy was to reach the top, he had to overcome losses and despair. She uttered; ensuring Roy would know that she was behind him. She will always be behind him, watching his back.

It was this loyalty and understanding that created this unbreakable bond between them.

One will always be ahead; one will always be behind.


	2. Riza side 1shot

Fullmetal Alchemist--RxR

Fullmetal Alchemist--RxR

Ch.7 (SPECIAL EDITION)—RAINLESS NIGHT

SPOILERS FROM MANGA and ANIME !!

Riza Side:

Hughs' death was painful, especially for him. I knew from the moment I saw his eyes when he answered the phone call that was carrying the dreadful news.

I knew what happened will tear him apart, so I clenched my fists and swallowed my tears.

Hughs was more like Father than anyone I knew, but without the fiery element. I think he sees that in him as well…

Still, I have to be strong, for the both of us.

The night after Hughs' funeral, he disappeared.

"Lt. Hawkeye! I've searched the office and his apartment, he's not there!" The nameless soldier reported loudly, mostly mechanically.

"I understand. With Scar's case still out there, be sure to locate him as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

Even my voice sound strange and distance, has my voice always been so authoritative and emotionless?

I carried the umbrella in the rain; the sound of my boots splashing in the puddles gave me a strange sensation, almost a burning feeling. I quickened my pace.

There he stood, so silent in the hailing rain. Drunk I believe, from his pain and the alcohol he had fed on. My heart tightened.

"Sir! What are you…"

He cut my sentence off with a stroke of the hand, yet he didn't say anything. I saw the twitching of his lips, and the falling drops of water down his rough strands of hair.

I tried to look him in the eye; I wanted to let him know that I was there.

Before I knew it, his collapsing body fell straight to the ground. I didn't have time to gasp. Instead, I tried to catch him. The umbrella was swayed by the wind, and dropped ever so lightly in the rain.

His body had fallen on mine; I felt the immense weight on my back. I gritted my teeth: this is not how I want you to finally depend on me.

My steps were heavy as I carried him on my back. I bit my lip as I pull him from falling off my back for the third time. My mouth tasted salty, and I convinced myself that the clear liquid running down my face was purely rain.

The track of water running down my window painted the room in a mystical light. It was night, and it was raining. A strangely serene mood was in the air.

The faint light from the night penetrated the window, and shone right on top of the man with black hair lying on the bed.

I put down my hair, something I rarely do in front of him.

I looked into the mirror, yes, he needed the other me, not the one I am now. I stroked my hair lightly, and smiled in a way that looked strangely out of character for me.

The water dripped slowly from my face and onto my hands.

His eyelids fluttered as I stroked his hair with the towel lightly. I looked at his face, something I hasn't done for a long time. He's grown so much older than I expected, from that boy to the man he is now. Again, I found myself uncontrollably smiling, as if a proud mother looking at her child.

His eyes opened all of a sudden. Yet there was no panic in them.

"I thought I smelled a familiar scent." His voice was coarse and deep, so different from the normal playful tone he always had.

I talked in almost a whisper:" You fainted outside a bar. You were drunk."

His eyes suddenly filled with confusion and pain:

"Why not leave me be? I'm a criminal, and will always be one. See those hands? They are full of tarred blood…" He almost choked as he said it with a tone that I've never heard from him.

Suddenly, he stopped: "Why are you crying…" He stroked my eyes with a sad smile on his face.

"Because you can't, you can never cry. So I'll do it for you. "I whispered lightly, swallowing the bitter tears that I haven't shed for a long time.

"Don't, "He looked like at me like a man seeking salvation:" Don't you know that it's deadly for a pretty woman to cry on a rainy night?" He suddenly had a dark presence, something he never showed before. So different from the almost childish Roy Mustang I always knew.

He kissed the tears lightly. I closed my eyes as those kisses became rapid.

He did what was best at, ignite a burning flame.

The next day, sunlight cruelly broke through the window. I was dressed in my uniform and my hair was tied up. Yet I looked at the man in bed, and smiled.

Maybe not today, but someday, you'll know me. The real me…

It's been a long time again…I finally finished the SP edition, hehe…well…I was lazy so I never finished it…but now it is…I don't really know if anyone's still reading this after almost 2 years…but if there are still people…I would gladly thank them for supporting me.


	3. Roy side 1shot

Fullmetal Alchemist-----RxR

Ch.8—SUNNY DAY

SPOILERS FROM MANGA and ANIME !!!

ROY Side:

It felt like I had forgotten something important.

Although I've always lived with the sense of neglect, this haunted me more than anything.

Why did I wake up half-naked in her apartment? The last thing I remember distinctively was the crowd from the small bar, and the excessive alcohol I forced down myself.

"Roy, I gotta say. You are goin' to die young without even a wife." The fat bar lady squealed as she caught me binging.

Spoken like my true foster mother (refer to newest manga), I guess I've never paid tribune to her for raising me as her own, more or less.

I still can't shake off the feeling that I had forgotten something crucially important, about her.

She wouldn't tell me what exactly happened, just that I fainted on the street and she brought me to the closest place, her apartment.

She sounded so normal, so calm, so out of place. I think I caught the glimpse of unrest in her eyes, perhaps also a hint of red.

I told myself it was the rising sun, and the reflection from those ruby colored eyes.

A girl, no, a woman like her has no reason to like someone who is destined to walk the long and the treacherous. I expect no more, no less, than what is already here now.

"Colonel…Colonel?"

I looked into the deep magenta: "Yes?"

She sighed a little, like a mother at a distracted child. I smiled mischievously, maybe that's not so bad.

"Sir, next month we are bringing our full force to Ishbal to start put down the rebellion there. I've just received order from the top."

"When do we depart" My face dropped, I glanced at the window. Another war, another massacre.

"Next week, Major Armstrong has already made the arrangements." She flipped through the paper, some how she looked more fragile than normal today.

"I understand. You can go tell the gang. I want Havoc to lead the head squad and Fulman to lead the scout team." I capped and fountain pen and stood up:" You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" She signaled a salute, yet right when she was going to walk, she nearly tumbled.

"Ah…!"

"Lieutenant!"

I caught her in my arms, while the papers flew to the ground. My heart fluttered.

I think it was one of very few times when I observed her in close proximity. Her eyes linked with mine as we suddenly found ourselves staring at each other. I felt her breaths on my skin.

The link only occurred for a split second, or less. But I'm positive that she blushed. Her eyes widened as she stared at my eyes and pushed herself upright.

"C…colonel, I'm sorry!" She bowed to pick up the paper work, not showing her face as she did it.

What could have happened to let her tumble like that? Did she injure herself somehow? She looks tired, did something happen last night? *Author: Hehe (^_^|||)

I fumbled through my blank memory and found nothing, yet a slight joy rose: She blushed.

I tried to keep a straight face:" Are you alright? If you need rest I can help you home…"

Before I finished, she stood upright in a jerk: "No sir! I'm fine," Her face looks troubled, a little panicky. The most interesting thing was, her face was bright red, like one of those high school girls after their first time.

Before I knew it, she stormed out the office. I was left with a blank look on my face, then gradually, a smirk.

So much for a sunny day, I guess no one will know this little episode.

Author's note: This is the last one of my SP editions…I'm not sure if I should go back to my old writing style(the little short lines) or continue with small stories like these…


	4. Riza: Chasm

Fullmetal Alchemist-----RxR

Ch.9(NEW STYLE)—DILEMMA

SPOILERS FROM MANGA and ANIME !!!

RIZA/ROY Side:

Riza:

The line of work I'm engaged in demands a lot: determination, endurance, vigilance, decisiveness, aggression, strength and patience.

Being an officer in the army was not my best choice in life. I was suppose to finish university like I promised father and him and go off to work as a desk clerk or other non-life threatening profession.

Yet, stupid and brilliant enough, I chose to be with him. Maybe it was all because of the insecurity of not having a single living relative in life, or something else. Something I managed to avoid for a long time, though recently I find myself harder and harder to control that"something".

The night with him after Hughs' death flashes through my mind every time I look at him.

Maybe I should tell him.

No, I can't. He has a goal. He chose a road that is treacherous, and any mistake can cost his life. I can't divert his attention right now. He has an important future, and it cannot be lost after so much is sacrificed.

After all, there are better women for him, those who can actually cook and clean instead of firing firearms and killing people. He deserves someone worthier of his love.

If that's how I think, then why does my heart ache so when I overheard that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personally, I enjoy rain.

He doesn't.

I like the sound of water drops falling on the glass window, often weak yet persistent.

I like rainy days a lot, because then I will watch him work like a frustrate child in his spacious office.

Today, I lost him behind this wall of water under the grey sky.

Scar is still running in the city and Hughs' killer is somewhere out there.

A wave of worry washes over me: I have to find him.

I'm sure that he ran off to one of those bars this morning when it was sunny. He always does that when I'm not careful. I guess I'm simply a detested enforcer to him by always preventing him from having fun.

But it doesn't matter; I need to find him soon.

I have already assigned soldiers all over the city looking for him, yet I feel like I know exactly where he is.

My boots splashed in the water loudly as I hurried along the deserted street. My legs are shivering because of the wetness coming from my pant legs, who knew fall would be so cold…I jogged faster into the rain…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy:

It's raining endlessly from the grey sky.

I hate it. It's just one of those times when I feel vulnerable and useless…but then again…I used to love the rain, back in Ishbal.

It's the only time I won't be deployed to commence massacre.

I turned the vodka glass in front of me. The ice clinked. I watch it float up and down, hitting the rim of the glass constantly.

I felt the fire ignition gloves in my pocket: looks like I will be here for a while.

The rain mercilessly slams onto the window to my right. I looked through, and saw nothing. Well, what do I expect to see?

The door chimed behind me, must be another one of those depressed customers come to have a drink on a gloomy Wednesday afternoon.

"Colonel! Long time no see!"

The surprised call is followed by a series of giggles. I was wrong.

I turned my head to look at the source of the young and enthusiastic female voice: "Eliza, Alice and…" I hesitated. I don't think I've ever seen her. Eliza is the flower shop girl while Alice worked at the local grocery; the third looks unfamiliar.

"Linda, it's Linda." The quiet girl in the back spoke lightly, more giggles followed.

"Linda, sorry about that!" I smiled a little at the threesome as Eliza and Alice took the liberty of sitting at my table. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some company while I'm stuck here.

"Have I met you before?" I pointed at the empty seat to my left to notion for the new girl to sit down. Rules of engagement: make casual conversation with the quietest of the bunch.

She brushed away the blond flocks of hair from her eyes and sat down rigidly: "I just got to Central, and now I'm working as a waitress."

I examined her more carefully. Somehow she reminds me of the lieutenant. She has long blond hair and fair skin with a hint of tan. Her eyes are brown, with a shade of redness, somewhat like the lieutenant. She also has an air of formality surrounding her, singling her out from the two flirtatious girls.

"I see…" I turned my head. She doesn't like to talk unless asked to, like someone I know well.

"So Colonel, any set plans for the future yet?" Eliza edged a little towards me as I took a sip from my glass.

Before I replied, Alice budged in:" Of course the Colonel's got someone in mind, more than one too! They are gorgeous I presume?" She winked to me.

I smiled politely. So this is my image in their mind? I guess it's not half bad; I've got a lot of choices.

"Tell us! Do you have anyone in particular right now?" Eliza pushed for reply. The girl leaned over the table to look at me directly in the eye.

But what about her?

My grip tightened around my glass. Can she accept me? The cruel Flame Alchemist? The person who dragged her into a guilt-filled life? Does she hate me for causing her father's death? Maybe she thinks of me as family? Maybe she thinks of me as a stranger?...

A flash of blue went by the window. I blinked. Could it be her?

No, no way. She couldn't have found me. It's probably just my guilty conscious.

What am I guilty of then?

"Well…" I chuckled a little, then taking a sip of vodka. The alcohol burned on my tongue, licked my lips.

The door chimed behind me, the rushing wind made my collar wave a little. The squeaking of boots approach my table, I smiled broadly with my mind made up.

Let the world hear it then.

"I already have someone in mind, someone I love."

Something dropped behind me. A wet flop and a little splash, the boots stopped right behind me.

I turned around.

There stood the lieutenant. Her hair and uniform was dripping water. The army issued umbrella lay on the floor beside her feet. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

I'll never forget her eyes. They were filled with shock, and hurt.

To be Continued!!!

Any comments on the new style?? I'm wondering if I should go with third person…I'm actually not particularly good with first person.


	5. Roy: Discord

Fullmetal Alchemist-----RxR

Ch.10—DISCORD

SPOILERS FROM MANGA and ANIME !!!

RIZA/ROY Side:

Riza:

The human adrenal gland produces Epinephrine, a certain hormone that causes the flight or fight response in humans. This dangerous and useful hormone is mainly what produces the human instinctual reactions.

Normally, I take advantage of this instinctual response and give my enemy a bullet in the head before they react. Yet today, I found myself confused and stunned. Under his stinging gaze, I felt pain. My legs were numb despite my mind's scream for them to move. My chest felt congested, breathing was getting harder and harder.

I needed to run away. My instinct is forcing me to get away from this dangerous situation.

Instead, he continued to look at me. The two women at his table looked at me with alienating looks. The third one looks familiar, but I can't figure out her expression.

So many gazes, I wanted to run badly. To turn from these stares and run back into the rain, so I can pretend that I never found him or heard him. I wanted to explain too, to tell him that I was there simply for his safety.

Again, my mouth failed to comply. Has this bar always looked so dim?

"Lieutenant!" There was surprise in his voice.

He probably didn't want to see me. Have I always been this troublesome for him?

"Colonel." My voice sounded far-way and mechanical. I bit my lips hard; pain suddenly woke me up and the room lit up. "I'm here to take you back to headquarters. You have paperwork due. "

I tasted hints of saltiness on my tongue. I closed my mouth tightly so he wouldn't see the bleeding lip. Then, my face hardened into an emotionless state.

What am I hiding from him?

I couldn't make my gaze collide with his, if I do, he will be able to tell.

Without hesitation, I picked up the umbrella from the ground. The rain water felt warm on my hands.

Has my hands always been so cold?

"Lieutenant! Wait…!" He called after me after I turned around for the door.

I heard shuffling behind me and boots running on the wooden floor. I bit my lips again unconsciously. Pain shot through, but I was calm again.

"Are you…alright?" He was beside me, reaching for the umbrella, his voice full of worry. Is it all hypocrisy? But back then when he said those words, he sounded so sincerer, so

real. He's supposed to be a playboy bachelor; he's not supposed to sound so affectionate towards someone.

But who am I to say that he can't love? He has every right to fall in love with someone. Didn't I establish that a long time ago? Am I not resolute enough, or am I the hypocrite?

He grabbed the umbrella from my hand and opened it for me. Why does he have to be a gentleman? Why can't he just treat me like any other male subordinates?

Maybe he meant me when he said those words?

I shook my head and almost chuckled. Not possible. I'm not his type. Those girls just now are his tables are his type, cute and out-going. Not me, never me.

We arrived back at the headquarters without any trouble. It was silent walking throughout the trip, though I felt his glances over me occasionally.

I ignored them. I can't associate with him like we used to anymore; otherwise, I don't think I can face myself, or him.

I can't allow my feelings to escape again. It's unfair to him, and it's unfair to her, whoever that "her" may be.

-----------------------------------------------------Split line--------------------------------------------------

Roy:

Why was she so shocked? Could she have heard what I said?

She should be happy, shouldn't she?

I said those words for her, my first confession in years.

Did she misunderstand the words?

No way, she knew that I've always been close to her. Who else could I be talking about?

She of all people should understand the words better.

So that leaves one answer: she doesn't want my love.

I wanted to know. I desperately wanted to know, but all she did was avoid my eyes. Is she uncomfortable around me after I said that?

Damn it, I should have just shut up. If I didn't say anything, maybe we can still be the same as before. I can't bear the silence and the awkwardness between us.

Why should the Hawk of Ishbal feel anything towards the infamous massacre Flame Alchemist? She's a strong woman, and to her, I'm merely a coward and a killer hidden behind formidable ability.

It was a mistake.

She's too far, unreachable. Despite how everyone thinks of her as a strict, cold soldier, she's not. I don't know if anyone has seen the other side, but I have seen it.

She's aching inside. The guilt from that damned war is still haunting her…that's why she refuses to let anyone in, even me. She's always trying to be strong, trying to be independent. God knows what she's feeling right now.

Yet when she strains herself too much, it hurts her.

What am I reminiscing right now? She rejected me, there's no doubt about it.

Then, are the feelings I saw before today all my hallucinations?

The blush, the stammer, the expression…

The question is not about me anymore.

I can't expect her to be the Riza-chan who used to follow me around like a little sister.

She's a woman now, she makes her own choice.

Yet, why does it hurt so when she attempts to avoid me?

The walk back to HQ was painfully slow.

I didn't know where I have offended her. Why is she avoiding me all of sudden? The problem is not knowing anything…

That night, I failed to sleep.

The moon shone through the window of my small apartment room. I sat on my bed without changing.

"Damn." I heard myself cursing as I pulled off my uniform and threw it onto the chair.

I ran a hand through my hair: I needed to get some air.

The night air is surprisingly fresh. Unlike the stale and damp air I seemed to smell during the rain, the night air is crisp and clear. The moon is exceptionally clear on this night after the rain.

I walked along the empty street. The street gas lamp flickered now and then. I thrust my hands into my pocket: where am I going?

I wondered aimlessly through the street without knowing where to go. Before I knew it, I was at the headquarters.

I smiled bitterly: so this is where I always end up, huh…

I scratched my head a little. It wouldn't hurt to try to get in right now, but the security should've locked the door.

Somehow, I still marched up to the gate and pressed onto it.

The sound of rusty gate squealed through the night. It was open.

I gaped a little. How could it be?

Immediately, I fumbled into my shirt pocket and lifted the ignition gloves out.

Damn it, it's not the time. But then again, I would like to blow off some steam at some idiot thief.

I walked cautiously into the HQ. The old familiar white building seems exceptionally foreign and mysterious at night. I wonder if there are any secrets I don't know about this place. I have been here for a while now after the East, but I never explored this place.

I quickly scanned the front yard. There seems to be no movement in the year what so ever.

So far, so good then, I glanced at the building. The faint light coming from the fourth floor immediately caught my attention.

It's my office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a while…I plan to keep this version longer so I'm going to expand the storyline now…╮(╯▽╰)╭….

(If anyone's interested in a depressing story, check out my new short story: Slow Death…it may be very spoiling though…and I don't think a lot of Royai fans would like it…XD)


End file.
